23:50
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Kesukaan kita berbeda. Kau tidak mungkin membereskan rumah, dan tidak mungkin juga aku yang pergi bekerja untuk menghidupi ekonomi kita. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah di balik percekcokan kita, suatu hari kita bisa benar-benar tertawa bersama? Special gift for Ratu Obeng, eniwei!


Pintu kamar terdengar dibuka secara kasar, menunjukkan sesosok surai hitam berpucuk yang wajahnya tampak—menyiratkan sedikit kekesalan.

"Gakuhou. Bangun," selimut ditarik secara paksa, meskipun tarikan perlawanan spontan didapatkan dari yang dibangunkan.

"...Sebentar lagi," sosok dibalik selimut itu hanya bisa ngelindur tidak jelas. Isogai menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kau memang lelah karena pekerjaanmu seminggu yang lalu, uh, tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja membantu pekerjaan rumah?" Isogai mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa sih? Bukankah itu tugas kau yang di rumah?"

Oh, tidak, kelakuan suaminya bisa membuat Isogai meledak-ledak sebentar lagi.

"...Oh? Jadi kau memerintahku seenaknya? Kau selalu saja bergantung padaku."

Yang terkena amuk hanya bisa terdiam di dalam selimut.

"...Lebih baik kau buatkan aku sarapan, setelah itu aku akan bangun."

Isogai menatap gundukan selimut itu dengan tatapan amarah yang semakin jelas, oh, kalau memang tangannya kehilangan kendali, mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah memegang kebasan kasur.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri, dasar egois," Isogai menutup pintu.

* * *

 **23:50**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _"Karena daku tahu fic ini tidaklah sesempurna buatan tangan dewa."_

* * *

 _Brakk!_

Isogai membanting penggorengan ke atas kompor. Hatinya memang sudah benar-benar termakan emosi.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Isogai berpikir sebodoh apakah dia mau menikahinya?

Hampir setiap hari pasti ada saja cek-cok yang akhirnya membuat mereka lagi-lagi bertengkar.

Harusnya Isogai memilih orang lain yang lebih baik, atau setidaknya, memiliki kesukaan yang sama.

Karena baik Isogai maupun Asano, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak akan nyambung kalau berbicara soal minatnya.

Oh, Asano bukanlah tipikal yang ringan tangan soal bersih-bersih rumah, bukanlah tipikal yang mau memasak untuk keluarga juga.

Bahkan untuk makanan sesimpel roti panggang pun bisa gosong.

Asano juga bukanlah seorang romantis seperti ekspektasi orang lain, karena pada realitanya wajahnya itu terlalu menipu, tahu.

Saking tidak romantisnya, bahkan Asano bisa tidak peduli walaupun Isogai butuh jemputan saat dirinya pergi malam-malam.

Sungguh manusia paling tidak _gentleman_ sedunia.

Dan Isogai menikahi orang ini? Kalau bisa, Isogai akan tertawa keras-keras memikirkannya.

Tapi tetangga mungkin akan terganggu nantinya, jadi lebih baik jangan.

Kehidupan setelah pernikahan yang Isogai harapkan tidaklah seperti ini, tapi sesuatu yang lebih _so sweet_ seperti yang Isogai tonton dalam drama-drama.

Meskipun Isogai tahu bahwa kenyataan tidaklah semanis itu, setidaknya masih ada cerita nyata para pasangan yang manis.

Takdir memang selalu menertawakan Isogai dengan segala perlakuan isengnya.

Cukup sudah membicarakan suaminya, Isogai sudah terlalu mencak-mencak memikirkannya sekarang.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka.

"Yuuma? Aku lapar."

Panjang umur, yang barusan dibicarakan baru saja bangun dari _sleeping beauty_ nya.

"Sebentar lagi, Gakuhou, tidak bisakah kau sabar sedikit? Lebih baik kau bantu aku bereskan ruang tengah sambil menunggu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada komplain, cepat kerjakan kalau kau mau makan."

Asano hanya cemberut. Kemudian melakukan perintah Isogai dengan terpaksa.

* * *

"Mari makan!"

Asano langsung melahap sesendok tanpa basa-basi.

"Enak, nasi omeletmu memang selalu yang terbaik!"

Isogai memutar mata. Begini, nih, mau bertengkar sehebat apapun, selalu saja terselesaikan dengan satu sendok makan.

Dan sekarang sok memuji? Tidak, Isogai tidak mudah luluh dengan untaian kata komplimen seperti itu.

"Lain kali kau yang masak sendiri, ya."

"Jangan bilang begitu, ah," Asano tertawa. "Kau pasti sebenarnya senang kupuji kan?"

 _Senang ndasmu._

"Kau pernah merasakan saus tomat kutumpahkan ke atas kepalamu?" botol saus tomat sudah terangkat oleh tangan kanan Isogai.

"Wah, wah, ampun, Pak Bos. Hamba tidak bermaksud membuat anda kesal, kok."

"Aku sudah selesai," Isogai berdiri, membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cucian.

"Lho? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Cuci piringmu sendiri, siapa suruh kau makan lama."

"Ah, aku tidak mau," Asano mengetuk-ngetuk sendok manja.

"Sekali-kali, kau selalu begitu, deh," Isogai berbicara dari arah dapur. "Habis ini aku mau membersihkan kamar mandi, tolong cuci pakaian, ya."

"Apa? Sudah membereskan ruang tengah, cuci piring, sekarang cuci pakaian?"

"Astaga, Gakuhou!" Isogai berteriak. "Cuci pakaian hanya sekadar menekan tombol, kita tidak nyuci dengan cara manual!"

"Iya, iya," Asano menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Punya suami yang gila bersih-bersih itu sulit.

* * *

"Gakuhou? Kau sudah—Astaga! Matikan mesinnya!" Isogai bergidik panik ketika menemukan mesin cucinya dalam keadaan berbunyi keras di bagian pengering.

"Lho? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Banyak, Gakuhou. Dan salah satunya, kau membiarkan pengeringnya tidak seimbang, bisa-bisa rusak itu! Bongkar lagi pakaian di dalamnya!"

Kapan sih suaminya ini bisa betul-betul diharapkan?

"Aduhh, kau berisik sekali, sih, Yuuma. Aku mana tahu cara kerjanya," Asano jadi ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Ya makanya kalau tidak mengerti tanya, dong, bukannya membantu malah nambah masalah."

"Apa? Sejak tadi aku teriak-teriak bertanya padamu dan kau tidak menjawab? Jadi kulakukan saja sesuai insting."

"Sayangnya instingmu itu salah, dan kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku di kamar mandi? Jelas-jelas dalam jarak sejauh itu aku tidak akan dengar—Uh, sudahlah, kau kerjakan yang lain saja, biar kuurus ini sendiri," Isogai mendorong tubuh Asano dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian membongkar isi mesin pengeringnya.

Asano terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai melangkah mundur menuju ruang lainnya.

* * *

"Sial, aku lelah," Asano menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa.

"Baru segitu saja kau sudah lelah? Apalagi aku yang akhirnya mengerjakan semuanya tadi?" Isogai muncul dari dapur, membawa dua gelas teh yang kemudian diletakkan di atas meja.

Asano menyeruput tehnya. "Sekarang mau apa? Bersih-bersih lagi?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau berniat mengerjakannya, aku sudah keburu selesai." Isogai memutar matanya. "Ah, setidaknya setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, aku bisa menonton DVD yang baru kemarin kubeli," wajahnya berubah menjadi senang, kemudian melangkah menuju lemari koleksinya.

Belum sempat semenit, wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi muram.

"Gakuhou, mana koleksi DVDku?" Isogai menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang santai-santai di belakangnya.

"Oh, mungkin di sana," Asano menunjuk lemari lain dengan asal.

"Di sini juga tidak ada," Isogai tidak menemukannya. "Kau membereskan atau membereskan sih?"

"Yaa, berarti aku lupa taruh dimana tadi."

"Aduh, Gakuhou!" oh, tidak, sudah berapa kali Isogai meneriaki suaminya?

"Baru saja kubeli kemarin, sudah kau hilangkan!"

"Tak usah dicari, nanti juga ketemu."

"Tapi aku mau menontonnya sekarang, Gakuhou."

"Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu kau biasanya meletakkan begituan dimana, dan kau yang menyuruhku mengerjakan ruang tengah? Siapa yang salah sekarang?"

Oh, Tuhan, diberkatilah Asano Gakuhou kini selalu dan sepanjang masa dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku menonton yang lain saja."

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita main _game_?" Asano menunjukkan satu kaset _game_ kepadanya.

" _Game_? Sama sekali bukan tipikalku."

"Ayolah, sekali-sekali kau juga harus tahu bagaimana menariknya _game_ RPG itu."

Isogai menatap suaminya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekali saja."

* * *

"Hei, yang _level_ ini bagaimana?" Isogai menekan-nekan tombol _console_ nya dengan kesal, menaklukan _boss_ di _level_ ini rupanya cukup sulit.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gakuhou?" Isogai menoleh, hanya untuk mendapatkan suaminya yang ternyata sudah tertidur di pangkuannya.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Pasalnya dibalik segala tingkah lakunya yang mengesalkan itu, ada wajah tidur yang manis untuk Isogai.

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Asano dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini."

Terkadang mungkin di satu waktu, dirinya harus bersyukur karena menikahi orang seperti ini.

Karena Isogai ternyata tetaplah kalah dengan rasa cintanya sendiri yang membuat dirinya mampu selalu mengasihi Asano dalam setiap kekurangannya.

"Tenanglah, mungkin kau memang mengesalkan. Tak pernah membereskan rumah, selalu merepotkanku, tidak romantis, tidak _gentleman_ pula,"

"Tapi mungkin aku berjanji padamu akan bersama denganmu sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua," Isogai tersenyum.

Ah, apa yang tadi ia katakan?

Wajah Isogai serasa panas menyadari kalimatnya sendiri yang sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Setidaknya aku harus _save_ dulu sebelum kumatikan televisinya," Isogai menggumam, mencari _save point_ terdekat.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Isogai meng _overwrite_ milik Asano yang sudah hampir selesai dengan _level_ 3 miliknya.

"Ah, aku salah _slot_."

* * *

" _Maaf, aku hari ini pulang terlambat."_

"Apa? Makan malamnya?"

" _Nanti aku beli sendiri diluar, kau kalau mau tidur duluan saja."_

"Oh.. Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya," Isogai kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Ternyata hari kerja tanpa kehadiran Asano membuat rumah jadi sepi.

Memang, sih, tidak akan ada lagi ribut-ribut yang mungkin mengganggu tetangga juga.

Isogai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, mengabaikan filmnya yang sempat dihilangkan oleh suaminya kemarin.

 _Aku lapar._

Isogai melangkah menuju kulkas, mencari-cari cemilan yang mungkin bisa dimakan.

Setidaknya, ada sepotong _cake_ yang berdiri kokoh di dalam kulkas.

Penampilannya berantakan sekali, sama persis dengan _cake_ buatan Asano.

Meski begitu, Isogai tetap tidak berhenti memakannya hingga hampir habis.

Atau jangan-jangan, _cake_ ini memang benar-benar buatannya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan suaminya memasak _cake_ untuknya? Sepanjang ingatan Isogai, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari arah dapur kemarin.

Matanya tertuju pada tulisan cokelat di atas piring.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuma!_

Oh, iya, hari ini sudah hari ulang tahunnya?

Isogai hampir lupa.

Jadi Asano membuat _cake_ ini untuk memberikan kejutan padanya?

Sial, Isogai jadi merasa bersalah, seiring dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Isogai mengambil ponsel, menelepon Asano, tentunya.

" _Halo?"_

"Gakuhou..." Isogai terisak. "Maaf, _cake_ nya... sudah kuhabiskan sendiri.. Maafkan aku ya.."

" _Oh? Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Padahal sudah kusembunyikan dengan benar."_

 _"_ Apanya yang benar?" Isogai tertawa ditengah isaknya. "Kau meletakkannya di paling depan, tahu."

" _Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku ke minimart 24 jam sekarang, aku akan beli lagi cakenya."_

 _"_ Aku tidak mau."

" _Apa?"_

"Aku maunya... _Cake_ yang buatanmu."

" _Astaga, Yuuma, mana sempat kubuat lagi? Dan lagi, itu hasilnya parah, Yuuma, bisa-bisa nyawamu tidak selamat."_

"Tidak apa-apa."

" _Duh, kalau begitu, kubelikan cake dulu intinya, nanti akan kubuatkan cake lagi untukmu ya?"_

"Iya," Isogai menoleh ke arah jam.

"Gakuhou, sekarang pukul 11 lewat 50 menit, lho. Kau hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit, nanti kalau kau terlambat, momennya keburu hilang."

" _Iya, iya, akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin."_

Isogai tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Isogai merasakan tindakan paling romantis dari suaminya.

Meskipun hanyalah sepotong _cake_ yang disiapkan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi setidaknya, ada kasih sayang yang terpancar.

 _Kurasa, sekarang aku jadi benar-benar mencintaimu._

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **HAI! AGE KEMBALI YO! #diabosenliburan #jadinulis**

 **Eniwei, pertama-tama daku mau bilang fic ini spesial sekali banget daku hadiahkan untuk kakak tercinta ini yaitu Ratu Obeng yang berada di sana! #sanamananya Huahaha ini gara-gara daku iseng ngebaca review dari fic-fic daku yang lama dan kemudian sadar bahwa rata-rata ficku yang tidak sempurna ini pasti ada review dari dia :') (tapi kayanya kalo daku inget-inget satupun reviewnya gapernah daku bales #maafyadiaemangparah yaa anggap saja fic ini balasan terimakasih) Ah aku memang cinta pada kakak satu ini #digeplak**

 **Dan mungkin salah satu faktornya juga adalah daku merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan OTPnya di fic aeternum vale, jadi daku bawakan yang lebih manis meskipun mereka banyak berantemnya (?)**

 **Harapan? Oh tidak memangnya kakak ultah hari ini? Tapi mungkin sekalipun tidak ultah–daku selalu mengharapkan apapun yang terbaik yang tidak bisa daku sebutkan satu persatu, intinya bless you always lah kak!**

 **YHAA FICNYA UDAH KELAR BOSEN LAGI DEH. #gabutsegalagabutdia**

 **Reviewnya selalu jadi dukunganku kok :')**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
